New Super Mario Bros. U
New Super Mario Bros. U is a new game that was announced at E3 2012. It will be coming out on the Wii U system. The game will allow for up to five people to play at once, four on Wii remotes, and one on the new Wii U tablet. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to that of New Super Mario Bros. Wii, with additions like the Super Acorn, which transforms the player into his Flying Squirrel form, and the choice to play as a Mii. Like New Super Mario Bros. Wii, players have the option to play as either Mario, Luigi, Yellow Toad, or Blue Toad. Yoshi is back again, and just like in Super Mario World, players can carry him when he is hatched out of an egg. Yoshi also has the ability to inflate like a balloon and float through the air. Baby Yoshis also reappear in this game. In Challenge mode, there 5 different groups of challenges called Time Attack, Coin Collection, 1-Up Rally, Special, and Boost Mode. Characters These are confirmed characters for the game. Playable Characters *Mario *Luigi *Yellow Toad *Blue Toad *Mii Other Characters *Yoshi *Baby Yoshi (Magenta, blue and yellow colors) *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Koopalings Enemies Items *Acorn Mushrooms *1-Up Mushrooms *Question Blocks *Giant Question Blocks *Brick Blocks *Coin Blocks *Giant Brick Blocks *Note Blocks *Coins *Star Coins *Red Coins *Red Coin Rings *Flying Question Blocks *Warp Pipe *Yoshi Egg *Beanstalk *Checkpoint Flag *Platforms created by the Wii U GamePad player (Heart platforms, Clover platforms, Spade platforms, Diamond platforms, Coin platforms) *Green Rings *Spinning Green Coins Levels Unlike previous New Super Mario Bros. titles with separated worlds, New Super Mario Bros U has a seamless world map that bears resemblance to that of Super Mario World. The names of most of the sections are named after food items. Similar to previous games, there are Fortreses, Castles, and Ghost House levels within each world. Different themes are nestled within each section of the map. *'World 1:' Acorn Plains - A simple grassy level with squirrel enemies, Goombas, Koopa Troopas and Piranha Plants. A large "Acorn Mushroom Tree" and a large mountain are in the background. *'World 2:' Layer-Cake Desert - An underground desert level with a Fire Snake and yellow shiny Baby Yoshis. *'World 3:' Frosted Glacier - A nighttime snowy level with star platforms, Munchers, with mountains and trees in the background. *'World 4:' Sparkling Waters - A beach-themed stage with water geysers and Huckit Crabs. *'World 5:' Soda Jungle - A rainforest level with Mega Goombas, Goombas, a Gargantua Koopa Troopa and large Brick Blocks. *'World 6:' Rock-Candy Mines - A world with tall, pillar-like mountainous terrain. *'World 7:' Meringue Clouds - A level in the sky with Mushroom platforms, acorn-like Goombas and magenta coloured Baby Yoshis. *'World 8:' Peach's Castle - A grassland area that shows similarities to World 1, with mushroom hills. Forms *Mini Mario *Super Mario *Fire Mario *Flying Squirrel Mario *Ice Mario *Propeller Mario (Post-Game) *Penguin Mario (Post Game) Gallery The gallery for New Super Mario Bros. U may be viewed here. Videos Challenges Category:New Super Mario Bros. U Category:Wii U Games Category:Super Mario series